Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a comb-like polyurethane and methods for preparing and using the same.
Description of the Related Art
Polyurethane (PU) can be employed as implanted biomedical materials, however the anticoagulation property thereof cannot meet clinical requirements, and thus the biocompatibility of PU needs to be improved. As a hydrophilic, nontoxic, and non-immunogenic biocompatible material, polyethylene glycol can improve the biocompatibility of PU when grafted on the surface of a PU film.
However, typical methods to graft the polyethylene glycol involve complex processes. In addition, after the grafting reaction, no active group is available at the ends of the polyethylene glycol chains, thus limiting additional grafting.